Anatoly Slivko
}} "The boy had experienced convulsions in his death throes as the smell of gasoline and fire permeated the air." Anatoly Yemelianovich Slivko was a Soviet Serial Rapist and Killer active in Nevinnomyssk, Russia. Over a twenty year period, Slivko convinced 43 teenage boys to let him hang them until they became unconscious so he could molest them, before reviving them himself. Seven victims died during the ordeal. Background Slivko was born on December 28, 1938, in Izerbash, an oil-extracting station established just six years prior on the Caspian Sea coast. As an adult, Slivko moved to Stavropol on the Rostov Oblast and married a woman. Though they had two children, Slivko would claim that he never felt sexual arousal or satisfaction in his marriage. In 1961, Slivko witnessed a traffic accident in wich a drunk driver swerved into a group of pedestrians, fatally injuring a boy in his early teens who was wearing the uniform of the Young Pioneers, the Soviet equivalent to the Boy Scouts. For reasons that Slivko could not explain, he found himself greatly aroused by the sight of the dying boy and the smell of burning gasoline. At an undetermined point, he established a children's club from where he would draw his victims. This first club was destroyed in a fire and Slivko established a second and definitive one in 1966, called Chergid. In the ensuing years, Slivko gained local celebrity status due to his activities at the club and his amateur documentaries about German attrocities in World War II. Crimes, Arrest and Execution Beginning in 1963, Slivko began to periodically persuade boys at his club to let him hang them as part of an "experiment" that would "stretch their spine", and - Slivko claimed - make them grow taller. The boys knew that the procedure would render them unconscious, but Slivko reassured them that he would revive them. Slivko would then use the opportunity to molest the boys and maturbate, before reviving them and cautioning them into silence. Most victims resumed their lives unaware of what Slivko had done to them, but in seven cases Slivko was unable to revive the boys and he disposed of the bodies by dismembering and burning the remains with gasoline. All 'experiments' were photographed and recorded extensively in order to serve as mementos for Slivko; when his first fatal victim, Aleksei Dobryshev, died in 1964, Slivko destroyed the recordings, but he kept all the ones he made later. In November 1985, the prosecutor Tamara Languyeva, who was investigating the disappearance of Slivko's final victim, Sergei Pavlov, decided to take a look into Slivko and his club after she learned that Pavlov had told a neighbor that he was going to meet the leader of Chergid ''before he went missing. Languyeva found nothing illegal about the way the club was run, but suspicions arose when several boys who had been to the club declared that they had suffered "temporary ammesia" after Slivko performed "experiments" on them. The next month, Slivko was arrested at his Stavropol home and formally charged with seven counts of murder, sexual abuse and necrophilia. Between January and February 1986, he led investigators to the whereabouts of six bodies, but he was unable to find Dobryshev's. In June, he was sentenced to death and imprisoned at Novocherkassk, where he would remain in death row for three years. On September 16, 1989 Slivko was interviewed by detectives investigating the murders of the unidentified Rostov Ripper in order to gain some insight into his possible motives and methods. The information provided by Slivko was largely useless. Only a few hours later, Slivko was executed with a single shot to the back of his head. Modus Operandi Slivko targeted young teenage boys at his children's club who were short for their age. He never chose a victim who was seventeen or older because he feared the greater physical strength of a late teenager. Once or twice a year, Slivko would form a close friendship with a chosen boy. After gaining his trust, he would propose him the "experiment", and when they accepted, he would purchase a Young Pioneers uniform for them to wear, shine their shoes, and tell them to not eat for several hours before the 'experiment' as a way to prevent vomiting. Once unconscious, Slivko would strip the boys naked, caress and fondle them, arrange them in suggestive positions, and masturbate before reviving them. If the victim died, he would dismember the body and burn it with gasoline while masturbating for a second time, and later bury the remains. Slivko would also photograph and film the experiments extensively, using the images and recordings to revive the experience and masturbate to them for months afterward, until he decided he needed to act again. He also filmed himself cutting his victims's shoes, and kept them as trophies. Known Victims *Unspecified dates in 1963-1985: 43 boys hanged and molested ''The following were killed, dismembered and incinerated: *June 2, 1964: Nikolai Dobryshev, 15 *May 1965: Aleksei Kovalenko *November 14, 1973: Aleksander Nesmeyanov, 15 *May 11, 1975: Andrei Pogasyan, 11 *1980: Sergei Fatsiev, 13 *1982: Vyacheslav "Slava" Khovistik, 15 *July 23, 1985: Sergei Pavlov, 13 On Beyond Borders Slivko was one of many prolific Soviet serial killers that served as probable inspiration for Oleg Antakov. Like Oleg, Slivko was Russian, dismembered his victims, and was interviewed in prison about the crimes of a different, unidentified criminal who was believed to be similar to him (Ivan Kozar in Oleg's case and Andrei Chikatilo in Slivko's). Sources *Wikipedia's article about Slivko *Murderpedia's article about Slivko Category:Real People Category:Real Life Killers Category:Real Russian Criminals